


Time for Class!

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chisa deserves more than she got, I needed fluff after rewatching both the despair and future arc, M/M, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi, now a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy after graduating with the 77th class, teams up with Chisa Yukizome to reel in his class before, as Chisa says, their youth is destroyed.</p><p>However, their actions cause raised eyebrows across the board, especially when their respective love interests hear of the more interesting method they decided to use. </p><p>How far will these two go in order to reach their goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Meetings

He smiled brightly at the students before him, lightly clasp his hands together in front of him as he did so.

Eight students sat in front of him dutifully, though most seemed distracted at the moment.. Despite their similar uniforms, they all seemed to have some odd quality to them. 

One had her arms filled with strange symbols as she scrambled to doodle on the piece of paper in front of her. Another girl was scanning a paper frantically with a pencil resting on the top of her ear. Then there was the green-haired boy boy who was humming to himself as he hemmed a shirt at his desk. Next, there was the blond young man leaning back in his desk as he balanced a basketball on one finger as a girl dressed in an formal dress beside him glared at him from the rim of her glasses. As this went on, another boy with red eyes was typing frantically on his phone with a mischievous smile on his face as the blue-haired girl beside him worked on a model of Tokyo Tower made entirely of erasers. Finally, a brunette young girl examined the room as if she was looking for a tool of sorts.

Still, he did not let their antics dissuade him.

“Alright so now that you have all finally arrived-”

RING

The school bell echoed within the classroom, causing his smile to fall and his shoulders to slump as the students in front of him grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

“... You are dismissed.” he said weakly.

He groaned at this, collapsing into a nearby chair and covering his face.

This was not what he expected to do with his life once he had graduated Hope’s Peak Academy.

True, he was grateful to remain at the school he loved so much. He had pretty much jumped in joy when Headmaster Kirigiri offered the job to him after Kyoko had recommended him to cover for a retiring teacher.

But he had not expected to have such an… Interesting class.

Well that is, when they actually showed up.

Which was once a week.

He sighed at this as he began to gather his things and put them away into his briefcase.

He had to admit, he was pleased that half of the class managed to show up this time. Most of the time, it was mainly him and the Ultimate Translator, Ultimate Student Council President, and the Ultimate Architect. However that day, he not only had them, but the Ultimate Occultist, Ultimate Tailor, Ultimate Basketball Player, the Ultimate Matchmaker, and the Ultimate Prankster.

Now if he could only get the other half of the class to show up, that would be great.

Just as he finished putting his things away, he heard a familiar voice fill the room.

“Makotoooo!!!”

He chuckled a bit, turning around to face the former Ultimate Housekeeper with a smile.

“Hey Chisa, how was your class today?”

Chisa clapped her hands together, shooting him a bright smile.

“Fantastic! They are almost ripe oranges now!!!” she cheered.

He raised an eyebrow at this but chose not to comment.

After all, he had heard a lot weirder from the girl before.

It was hard to believe that the woman before him was four years older than him. She came off as more of a little sister to him than a upperclassman with her typically bouncy and energetic nature. Still, her company was well appreciated by him.

Since his own graduation from the academy, he had barely been able to keep in contact with the entirety of his class. 

Kiyotaka and Chihiro were busy in college, in political and computer science respectively. Mondo was busy in trade school. Celes was somewhere in Europe presumptively, most likely gambling or visiting European castles. Yamada had been picked up by a animation company in Japan so he was consumed with that. Junko was busy modeling for various organizations with her sister Mukuro enlisting in the army and gaining the position of lieutenant. Then, Aoi was busy in swimming competitions, gearing up for the Olympics as Sakura worked at her family dojo. Sayaka was on tour with her group, with Leon tagging along as a guitarist for the group. Hagakure though, was busy on the run after incurring several millions of dollars in debt to various gangs in Japan, with the most notable being the Kuzuryuu clan.

Somehow, he had only managed to keep contact with Toko, Kyoko, and Byakuya. Though in Toko’s case, she was dating his sister, so it was obvious that they would still see each other.

In Kyoko and Byakuya’s case, it was not so easy. 

Kyoko, now a lead detective in her family business, only managed to meet up with him once a month for brunch, but they did manage to text a lot. Byakuya and him texted frequently as well, but due to Byakuya dealing with running the Togami Corporation, they had to settle for infrequent phone calls.

So, he greatly welcomed the housekeeper’s friendship, eager to at least have one friend by his side.

“Alright then. So, wanna head over to the tea shop nearby? I do not think we have any meetings tonight.” he suggested.

Chisa brightened at this and grabbed his hand.

“What are we waiting for?! Our youth is headed on a decline! We must use every second of it that we can!”

With that, she sped down the hall, dragging him along with her as she ran through the halls like a bullet.

“W-Wait! Chisa, you are going too fast!!” he protested.

One long run and a ten minute waiting line later, the duo were set up nicely under a umbrella outside a quaint tea shop a few minutes away from Hope’s Peak Academy.

He casually sipped at his lavender tea, a smile filling his face as he felt the calming effect of the tea overcome him. In front of him though, Chisa smirked at him from her cup of ginger tea.

“So… How are you and Byakuya doing?” she asked innocently as she took a gulp of her tea.

He choked on his tea at the question, having been taking another sip of tea when she asked the question. He quickly forced the tea down, his face slightly red as he did so.

“Don’t word it like that! You know me and Byakuya are not dating!” he hissed.

Chisa only smiled innocently back at him.

“Well, you are crushing on him, so that gives me the right through our ties of youth to question you about it.” she teased.

He pouted at her initially, but that quickly turned into a smirk.

“In that case, how are you and Kyosuke?” he shot back as she raised her cup to her mouth to drink from.

Chisa turned red at this and she immediately put down the cup harshly, causing some of the liquid to slosh out of it.

“Touche Makoto.”

He smiled back at her innocently in response.

If there was one thing the duo had managed to bond over, it was their awkward crushes on their straightlaced and work obsessed former classmates. In his case, it was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. In hers, it was the Ultimate Student Council President for the 74th class.

Both agreed said crushes would probably not work out, but neither were willing to give up on them or admit them to said crushes.

So they were at a bit of a stalemate at the moment.

Still, that did not mean they did not enjoy teasing the other over it.

Chisa sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“How about we address a more important issue, like the fact that you still have not followed my instructions on how to properly care for your students.”

He found himself rolling his eyes at her words as he took a sip of his tea.

“Chisa, I have told you this. I am not going to go chase down my students with a knife to get them to come to class.”

His friend pouted at this before standing up and pounding her fist on the table.

“Fine. But you need to figure out some way to get them to come to class! Otherwise their youth will be forever tainted!”

He found himself smiling at her antics as he nodded quickly.

“Alright Chisa, I will get right on it-!”

A knife was suddenly jabbed into the table in front of him, narrowly missing his fingers. He jumped at the motion and gulped, nervously looking up at the woman before him.

Her face seemed to be filled with some sort of darkness as she stared him down.

“You better Makoto.”

As soon as she said that, she reverted back to her normal state of lounging back and drinking her tea with a bright smile.

“So, have you heard what’s been going on in Class 2-B?!”

He could only laugh nervously at his friend’s antics.

All in all, it was a typical afternoon with Chisa Yukizome.


	2. Phone Calls

He yawned as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing the chart in front of him with grim expression.

If there was a pro to not having your class fully in attendance, it was that grading was extremely easy to do.

After all, all he had to do was continuously put zeros in for all the students who did not show up.

He really did need to talk to Headmaster Kirigiri about changing the ‘classes are not mandatory’ clause in the school handbook.

He closed his grading notebook with a sigh before glancing up at the clock curiously to see what time it was. To his surprise, it was already almost eight o’clock.

He smiled a bit a this, realizing he had a bit of free time before he absolutely had to go to bed for work tomorrow. He chuckled a bit, remembering how grouchy he had been in class that one time he stayed up until 3 am chatting with Byakuya over the heir’s idiotic interns.

As the thought crossed his mind, he heard the familiar sound of his phone going off from where he had tossed it on the kitchen counter upon coming back from his outing with Chisa. He got up quickly at the sound and walked over to the phone to see who was calling.

**Incoming message: Togami Byakuya**

Speak of the devil.

He grinned as he picked up the phone and brought it up to his ear.

“Hey Togami!” 

“Hello Naegi. Thank you for the urgency you used to pick up the phone. I daresay, I thought I would have to call back for a moment.”

He rolled his eyes in amusement at the heir’s impatience.

“Sorry, I was grading papers when you called. My phone was across the room from me at the time so it took me a while to get to it.”

“Hmph, very well. Just try and get to it quicker next time Naegi. Anyway, you mentioned something about your absent students?”

He laughed sheepishly at the heir’s last sentence.

“They are not totally absent. There was actually eight students in class today. Eight! That is half the class!” he pointed out.

He could practically hear the heir facepalm from the other side of the phone.

“... You are this proud about half your class showing up Naegi? Those plebeians must have seriously lowered your standards.”

“Hey! Don’t call my students plebeians Togami! They just… don’t like class right now. But I am going to fix that before the end of the year. Trust me.” he informed the heir, determination clear in his voice.

“And how exactly will you do that? I mean if you want, I can send over some of my personnel to round them up for you. But you have already rejected that offer many times.” there was a slight pout in the heir’s voice as he spoke.

Cue another eye roll from himself at the heir’s words.

“I swear you are as bad as Chisa. Honestly, between your offer to send the Japanese SWAT team and her idea to chase them down with knives and dragging them back, it is a miracle that these students have not been injured yet.” he complained, though he had to admit his heart lightened a bit at the heir’s offer to help him in his quest.

“.. Chisa? Who is that?”

The heir’s voice seemed to be filled with a mixture of confusion and some sort of unknown emotion that he was not used to hearing. He himself raised an eyebrow at this.

“Chisa Yukizome. She was the former Ultimate Housekeeper and is one of my fellow teachers at Hope’s Peak. She taught 1-B, so since we were in 1-A, we did not exactly know her. Have I not mentioned her before?”

“...No. You have not.” the heir answered shortly, his voice practically dripping in that strange emotion form before.

He laughed nervously at the heir’s words, now trying to hide his mild concern for the heir.

“Oh, well she is the teacher next door to me, so we hang out for a bit. We usually have lunch together and we go to a nearby tea shop after school when there are no after school meetings. She is a nice person overall, though she can have some very… odd moments. Still, I’m pretty sure even you would like her Togami.”

“... I am sure I would. Anyway, onto more important topics. I have now found a intern that surprasses the others in stupidity.” 

He sighed at the heir’s words, already knowing that he was about to be subjected to another 3 hour rant about the incompetence of the heir’s interns. Still, he could not hold back a fond smile as he listened to the heir’s voice.

Somehow, it was worth hearing the rant if it meant that he could hear Byakuya’s voice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She smiled a bit as she leaned forward in her chair, her phone pressed to her ear as she tended to her work.

“So, how is running part of Hope’s Peak Academy Kyosuke?” she inquired, her eyes focused on the test she was grading in front of her.

Her longtime friend chuckled a bit on the phone at her question.

“It is nothing I can not handle Yukizome. Things are running smoothly, even if the international students are bit chaotic.” he assured her.

She felt her smile grow at his words, a small bit of pride filling her at his words.

“I should have known the former Ultimate Student Council President would have little issue running a school.” she teased.

“Very funny Yukizome. Anyway, you are not working too hard, right? I know how enthusiastic you can be in your work.” her friend probed cautiously.

She barely held back a sigh at her friend’s question.

Honestly, when would he realize that she was perfectly capable of handling her workload? She was the Ultimate Housekeeper for a reason!

“Yes Kyosuke, I am fine. Besides, my students are finally upgrading themselves from rotten oranges to ripe oranges, so they will finally make a fantastic juice when they graduate in the next few years!” She informed him happily, her smile brightening at the last part of her sentence.

“Really? I am glad to hear it Yukizome.” her friend responded, his voice lightening a bit as he spoke.

“Thank you Kyosuke! Now if only I could help Makoto with the same thing! God his class is just full of rotten oranges, but he refuses to do a thing about it!” she pouted.

“Makoto Naegi you mean? The Ultimate Luckster from the 78th class? Is that who you are talking about?” her friend questioned.

“Yes! He such a nice guy, but he refuses to follow my instructions when I tell him how to reign in his class! Honestly, if he would just let me teach him how to use a knife properly, I am sure he would be able to give his students the ability to live their school lives to the fullest!” she pouted.

Her friend sighed at this.

“Yukizome, I am sure that he will find a nonviolent way to tame his students. After all, I would not trust him with a knife like you. Somehow, I doubt there are many people that could wield a knife as well as you do.”

Her face turned slightly red at his roundabout compliment.

“Thank you Kyosuke, but I hope he learns how to deal with it soon. It makes me sad to imagine how much time those students are loosing.”

“I am sure he will. But.. perhaps you would like to hear some interesting news in the meanwhile?”

She raised an eyebrow at his words and leaned back in her chair, losing all pretense of working on grading.

“Oh really? What would that be?” she questioned.

“In honor of the first graduation of the Hope’s Peak overseas location, Principal Kirigiri announced he is throwing a party at the island for all graduates of Hope’s Peak Academy next month in March. You should be receiving your invitation soon.” 

She felt her face breakout in a large grin.

“Really?! That’s fantastic Kyosuke! That means we can finally see each oth- I mean our class again! Honestly, the only two I managed to keep in contact with were you and Juzo. It will be fun to see them” she exclaimed, cursing herself slightly for her slip of the tongue.

Her friend chuckled once more at her words.

“I am glad to hear that you are excited Yukizome. However, I do have to go now to attend a meeting.” 

Slight disappointment filled her at his words, but her excitement over the announcement of the party triumphed over it.

“Oh, alright. I will talk to you later Kyosuke!” she chirped.

“Goodbye Yukizome. Do not work too hard.” 

She quickly hung up the phone at this, practically bouncing in excitement at the news she had received.

She could not wait to tell Makoto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I realized I had no idea how to hell to write a non-grumpy Munakata. Oh well, I think it turned out well for the most part.
> 
> Oh, and the reason why Makoto calls Byakuya by his last name in the phone call is that he doesn't think Byakuya would like him using his first name, so he only refers to him as Byakuya to everyone but Togami himself.
> 
> I forgot how nice it is to write stories that don't involve my otp dying. It is oddly refreshing. :)
> 
> Due to that, I decided that this story will be updated daily, even when I update Let the Game Begin as it is fun to not torture characters sometimes. Who knew?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.:)
> 
> (Also if someone could explain to me why the heck notes from the first chapter appear at the bottom, please do because this is the second time it has happened and I have no clue why. :( )


	3. Classroom Messages

He bit back a groan as he looked at the scene before him.

His class that day was only filled with four students, in contrast to the previous day in which he had managed to have half the class attend.

Perhaps Chisa had a point with her idea of chasing them down and forcing them to attend class.

He put the thought away for future reference before deciding to examine the situation before him.

The Ultimate Translator was scanning a piece of paper in front of her, her dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail as she scribbled down a translation to the document on a separate paper. Beside her, the Ultimate Student Council President was reading some sort of book on politics, her blue eyes intently focused on the pages before her. Nearby, the Ultimate Architect was sketching some sort of tower on the paper before her with a large grin on her face. The biggest surprise though, was that the Ultimate Matchmaker had decided to attend that day, smiling lazily as he flicked through his phone.

He sighed at the sight of the distracted students before him before steeling himself for the next hour.

If this was all he was going to get for the day, he would have to deal with it.

He clapped his hands together loudly, clearing his throat as he did so.

“Alright! Time for class!” he announced.

The Ultimate Matchmaker sighed at this, his annoyed red eyes flickering to look up at him.

“Is there any point Mr.Naegi? There’s only four of us in here.” he brought up.

The Ultimate Student Council President looked up from her book at this to shoot the Ultimate Matchmaker a glare.

“Do not be so disrespectful Sasake! Besides, if you see no point in this class, then why did you even bother to show up?” 

Sasake turned slightly red at this before sending a glare back at the Ultimate Student Council President.

“I have my reasons Oshiro. Now how about you get back to your book?” he shot back.

“How about you both just be quiet and let Mr.Naegi teach the class?” The Ultimate Architect piped up without looking up from her translations.

Sasake and Oshiro both turned fully red at the comment.

“I… Actually, yes Akiyama. You are correct. Mr.Naegi, if you will?” Oshiro admitted sheepishly, turning to him with a slightly guilty expression.

He sent the young girl a reassuring smile in response.

“Thank you Oshiro. Now onto today’s lesson. Today we will be covering-”

BEEP

He jumped slightly as the cell phone notification noise filled the room. He looked around the room, slight annoyance clear on his face as he looked for the culprit.

Only to realize that it was his own phone.

He blushed slightly as he awkwardly reached for his phone, pretending not to hear the small amount of giggles that followed the movement. He quickly opened the phone, curious to see who had the gall to text him while he was in class.

He was barely surprised when he saw that it was Byakuya’s name.

Of course he would be the person who decided to text him while he was working.

He sighed as he opened the text, though he could not hide back his small smile as he did so.

**Good Day Naegi. I seem to have a spare moment today.**

He rolled his eyes as he replied to the text.

_And you chose to text me while I am in class?_

He quickly put the phone away before turning back to his class with an awkward smile.

“Sorry for the distraction guys. So Let us begin with-”

He mentally groaned as his phone went off again. Still, he reached for his phone, ignoring the renewed giggles as he did so.

**Be grateful. At least I want to hear you talk unlike your ungrateful students.**

He raised an eyebrow at his crush’s words, initially annoyed at the insult to his students.

Then he reread the second sentence and he felt his face warm slightly.

_They are not ungrateful!... Wait what was that about wanting to hear me talk?_

This time he did not bother to turn back to his class, his attention focused on his phone as he waited for Byakuya’s reply.

**So how many students showed up today?**

He bit back a groan once more at his crush’s lame attempt to change the topic.

_A+ topic changing Togami. Well done._

Feeling slightly disappointed, he pocketed his phone before attempting to turn back to his class.

Only to be distracted by another text notification from his phone.

**You still have not answered me.**

He began wondering why the hell he liked this man as he responded to him.

_Four, if you really care that much._

Almost immediately after he sent the text, Byakuya’s reply came back.

**I do. I need to figure out how many SWAT members I need to send.**

Somehow, he found his face turn red once more again at his friend’s unusual generosity. He slowly sat down in his chair, trying hide the large smile growing on his face as he did so.

_For the last time Togami, I am not letting you send soldiers after my students. If i wanted to bodily harm them, I would send Mukuro and Chisa after them._

To his surprise, there was a lag on Togami’s side for a while after he sent the text. 

**There we go again with that Chisa girl. What is so interesting about her?**

He raised an eyebrow at his crush’s words.

_Why are you annoyed that I am talking about Chisa? She’s a close friend of mine._

Once again, Togami took quite a while to reply. In fact, he had been considering to call it a lost cause and turn off his phone when Byakuya did choose to reply to him.

**Close friend hm?**

**He bit back a curse as he sent his friend an annoyed response.**

_Okay, seriously what is your problem with Chisa? She is very kind and sweet, if a bit eccentric, but everyone who comes to this school is weird._

In contrast to his previous lag in texts, Byakuya's next response came within in two minutes. 

**I do not have a problem with the girl. I just am wondering why you keep bringing her up in our conversations so often recently.**

He somehow managed to raise his eyebrow even higher at this. 

_Byakuya you do realize I do have friends outside of you right?_

**Of course I do. That was very evident during our school years together.**

He was tempted to throw his phone across the room at this point. 

_So why are you so upset at the mention of Chisa?_

He was barely surprised at the next response from his friend. 

**I believe I have to leave now. Goodbye Naegi.**

He closed his eyes and forced himself to count to ten, mentally telling himself that he was in school presently and it was not proper for a teacher to ever start cursing at his cell phone no matter how irritating their love interest was. 

_…Bye Togami._

He shut off his phone quickly after he sent the reply, quickly shoving his phone back into his bag before turning back to his class. 

For once though, all of his students were wide eyed and staring at him with their complete attention. They had all abandoned their previous activities in favor of looking at him with small smirks on their faces. 

Somehow he knew that this would not end well for him. 

“Sooo… Mr. Naegi….. Who was that?” Sasake smirked, his red eyes gleaming with amusement and interest. 

He felt his face turn red at the comment. 

“T-That is none of your concern!” he shot back quickly. 

“But Mr. Naegi! They must be important if you had to stop class to talk to them!” Oshiro chirped. 

He sent her a small glare as he began to blush harder. 

“Look. It is not appropriate for a teacher to-” 

RING. 

He had never been more relieved to hear the lunch bell ring. 

“Class dismissed!” he announced hurriedly. 

Before any of his students could stop him, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, intent on leaving the room as quickly as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi has now learned the value of turning your phone off in class. 
> 
> This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Yes, it's one three chapters in, but I have to admit I'm enjoying Naegi's class. Even if they only got a few mentions here, expect to see a LOT more of them later on in the story. ;)
> 
> I apologize for my recent inactivity though. I am preparing to move soon, so I am a bit preoccupied with getting ready for that. Also, I took me about a week to recover from the last Future Arc episode so I needed some downtime. xD.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guy enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> Next chapter: Sometime this upcoming week.  
> Let the Game Begin will updated either later tonight or early tomorrow morning :)
> 
> Edit: Anyone have any information on any recent bugs that occurred due to the maintenance? I'm running into a lot of issues updating this fic, like how the date I update is stuck on July 16 for some reason or the double notes at the bottom.


	4. The Hacker

He hummed to himself happily as he walked through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy.

He was so glad that he had chosen to attend class that day!

True, classes at Hope’s Peak Academy did not mean much to him. After all, he was the Ultimate Matchmaker, not the Ultimate Student.

Still, he had to admit that his class held a certain charm to it. His fellow classmates, when they cared to show up on the same day as him, were nice, if not a bit eccentric. Plus, Mr.Naegi did seem to care for them as individuals and tried to help them whenever he could. Sure, he was a bit of a pushover, but he tried so he had to give the guy some credit.

Speaking of Mr.Naegi…...

A mischievous grin filled his face at the thought of his teacher’s unusual antics.

The incident had started out innocently enough, with the teacher’s phone going off during the class. Sure, that was a bit embarrassing but he had just expected his teacher to laugh it off with them and just turn off the cell phone.

But that did not happen.

To the entire classes’ surprise, his teacher did not actually stay off his phone. He attempted to in the beginning, but then he immediately went back on his phone, accompanied by his face suddenly growing red and a embarrassed smile filling his face.

Mr. Naegi had stayed on his phone for the rest of the class period, grinning happily to himself for most of it. However, soon his face darkened, filled with both confusion and annoyance. By the end of the conversation, he grew visibly frustrated, harshly putting his phone back into his pocket before turning back to the class with an apologetic smile.

But he knew exactly what his teacher was trying to hide.

A lover’s spat.

Now, there were many things that he considered out of his element, but the subject of love?

That definitely was not one of them.

Now, as the Ultimate Matchmaker, he considered all forms of romance to be considered his business. That was to be expected.

So, it was his duty as the Ultimate Matchmaker to figure out what exactly was going on with his homeroom teacher.

But to do so, he would need help from one person in particular.

He grinned as he threw open the doors to the library.

“Oh Suzuki.~” he sung lightly as he burst in.

The library was mostly empty as usual when he walked in, but he was not surprised to spot a single brown-haired girl hiding out by the closet as she toyed with a laptop. She looked up as he walked in, only to groan and hide her face in her hands.

“No way.I am not taking part in this matchmaking scheme.”

He pouted at the sudden dismissal, sliding into the empty seat beside the girl easily.

“Oh come on Suzuki! You do not not even know who I am trying to hook up this time!” he whined.

Suzuki only rolled her eyes and sent him an annoyed look.

“True, but I do not want a repeat of what happened last time when you tried to hook up the headmaster with his secretary. We had detention for a month!”

He smirked at this before sending her the most innocent look he could possibly muster.

“What if I said it involved Mr. Naegi ?” he asked innocently.

Suzuki’s blue eyes widened at this.

“.... Oh my god. You are not seriously going to play matchmaker with our homeroom teacher are you?!”

He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sent her a blinding smile.

“Of course I am! Mr. Naegi needs my help Suzuki!”

His fellow Ultimate raised an eyebrow at this.

“.. You do not even know if he is even into anyone!”

He faked an offended expression and put a hand on his chest.

“Why, I am hurt! I am positive Mr.Naegi is interested in someone. After all, he had a lover’s spat with someone during class today.”

Suzuki blinked at him, complete shock clear on her face

“.. He had what now?!”

He barely bit back a victorious smirk.

He had her in the bag now.

“Oh, do you not know…? Oh yeah, I forgot. You did not attend class today, so you do not know what happened with Mr.Naegi!”

Suzuki crossed her arms at this and sent him a dark look, though the slight guilt in her eyes ruined the effect of it.

“I-I had other things to do.”she claimed.

He smirked at that and casually leaned back in his chair as he glanced at her computer.

“Yes.. I am sure it was completely urgent that you hack an animation company to see if there was any chance that your favorite anime was getting another season.”

Suzuki turned red at this and hurriedly closed down her computer before sending him another glare.

“Oh shut up. Just tell me what happened Sasake.”

He sighed loudly in response, before giving her a sad look.

“I don’t know if you deserve to know Suzuki. Perhaps you are right and I should just stop this madness right now.” 

“Sasake I swear to god…. If you do not cut the crap and tell me, I’m telling that you have a crush on her.”

He sat up straight at the threat, his eyes widening as his face went red.

“E-excuse me! I do not have feelings for that stuck-up princess!” he snapped.

Suzuki simply smirked in response and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Really? Then it would not matter if I told her then?” she shot back

Suzuki snorted at his antics.

“Should I even comment about the fact that the Ultimate Matchmaker can not even score himself a date with his crush.”

He was sure that his face was as red as a fire truck at that point.

“S-shut up! I pair up other people, not myself,” he shot back.

Suzuki simply rolled her eyes and leaned back in her own chair.

“Oh shut up and just tell me what happened with Mr.Naegi.” 

He sighed in response.

“Fine. I think he had a lover’s spat in the middle of class since he kept getting text messages from someone. At first he had this dopey smile on his face, signaling that the person was very dear to him, but he slowly got more and more frustrated and ended the series of texts with an annoyed look on his face.” he revealed.

Suzuki hummed slightly at this and turned to her laptop.

“I see.. That certainly sounds like a lover’s spat. Still, why do you want to intervene so much? I mean, maybe Mr.Naegi is already with this person and you do not need to hook them up.” she pointed out.

He grinned brightly at her words and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“That is where you come in my friend!”

Suzuki blinked at this and raised an eyebrow at that.

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to hack into Mr.Naegi’s social media accounts. Just his Twitter and his Instagram accounts. I would check them out myself, but he made them private so I can not get into it.” he informed her.

Suzuki simply smirked at him.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Access to our teacher’s social media account and the ability to help me spread gossip about him and his future partner?”

“Add in fifteen hundred yen and you have a deal.”

He groaned at this but he had to admit it the price was lower than it usually was when he asked for information. He quickly dug into his pocket and withdrew the money from it before tossing it on the table.

“There! Happy?”

She simply sent him an innocent smile as she pocketed the money.

“Nice doing business with you. Now, let’s see what exactly our teacher is hiding from us.”

He simply grinned in response.

This was proving to be a very fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love the Ultimate Matchmaker and his antics. xD
> 
> Also fifteen hundred yen is about 15 dollars in the United States
> 
> My apologies for how long I took with this chapter, but I had a bit of a hard time finding the ability to write this. But never fear, I managed it! :D
> 
> For anyone interested, I did open up fic requests on my tumblr sapphirepetal.tumblr.com. If anyone wants to give me a fic request, shoot me an ask and I will do it as fast as I can! :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so remember how I said I wanted to relax after the huge writing spree I went on this week?
> 
> Meet the plot bunny that popped into my head two hours after I said that which refused to go away until I started this.
> 
> So I decided to give fluff a try since this idea would not leave me and because of the fact I really did want to add to the empty Yukizome/Munakata tag. Add in the fact that I wanted to stop torturing Togami and Naegi and you got this.
> 
> I am thinking this will be 15 chapters at the most, but I hope to be able to update this tomorrow afternoon. Somehow this took me a fraction of the time that Fall took me... Mainly since I am only writing a chapter and not the entire damn thing.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
